Creature of the night
by sincere red
Summary: yes master" I whispered, Bella Swan has a dark secret. What happens when she meets Edward Cullen and finds out he also has a dark secret, can they over come their problems together or is it too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters**

**A/N Hey guys so this is the first chapter I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE review**

_Chapter One_

_Silent Screams _

I pulled my legs to my chin, as the wind hollowed in the background. I could hear the piercing screams of an innocent girl being devoured, but no one else can. This monster came to me and over powered my mind, he offered me a deal I couldn't refuse, though now I wish I did. I walk out into the night and steal children from there homes. The girl's heart beat slowed, the monster growled and bit into her flesh, another scream erupted from her. I climbed out of my bed and walked to the wall. I placed my ear on the wall and listened to her heart beat become faint. The piecing screams stopped and the monster roared. My senses left me, I felt numb.

My body started to move towards the master, but my mind was screaming in protest. I shuffled to the closet door and opened it. I removed the ripped clothes from my path and stood in front of the large, locked steel door. The girl's screams ended as the master drained the life out of her young body. I removed the key from the side of my belt and placed it in the rustic, old lock. I stepped into ITs dark room and could hear the ever present screaming of victims. In the corner I saw a little girl, ten years old, hanging from her hair on the wall. Bruises ran along her neck and arms, I could feel the pain she suffered. I winced and fell to the ground; the pain was too much to bear.

"Get up you worthless woman" it spat, I looked into its one pure white eye, its skin looked like leather, but felt like snake skin. Its body was shaped like a human, but the actual creature was far from it.

"Master" I bowed; it chuckled and placed a withering hand on my neck.

"Do not disappoint me, or you're my next dinner" it rapped it's long, black fingers around my neck and began to drain my life.

"Bring me a bigger meal" it commanded

"Yes Zebor" I crocked

"Go!" Zebor's voice could shatter glass, but only its prey and I could only hear its cry. I swiftly moved out of the room to find Zebor's next prey. I walked into my pitch black room and found my hunting belt, whom ever I find first is going to be ITs food. I stepped out of the house and ran faster than the speed of light to Seattle. I slowed my pace and walked the streets; no one knew they were standing next to a killer's slave. I moved closer to my spotted victim, he had messy bronze hair, around the age of 20. He didn't deserve this, but I had no choice, I chose to get powers from IT now I'm its slave, I chose the wrong path.

I tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn, when he did I went numb, he was beyond the best looking human I've ever seen, his deep green eyes were piercing into my own. I can't lead him to his death, but Zebor will know I let him go.

_You don't need him; you'll have all the power in the world if you kill him._

I shook my head I couldn't do this, no one deserved this, not even me.

"Never mind" I turned from him, too ashamed to look at his face again.

"No wait, you obviously needed to ask something" he said smiling, my heart melted, I couldn't refuse him.

"Yes could I show you something" my lips said, but my mind was screaming to him, warning him. He smiled and took my hand, I grasped it with all my strength, I didn't want to do this, and I couldn't.

"Show me" he beckoned

"Yes" I led him to an ally; I would never put this man in danger.

"My name is Edward Cullen and you" he asked, I smiled that was always my favorite name.

"Bella Swan" I said, I didn't know why I told him that, it would just make it easier to find me later.

"Nice to meet you Bella"

"Nice to meet you too" We finally reached the ally; I moved closer to him and pressed my body to his and whispered in his ear.

"Close your eyes", Edward smiled and obeyed me. Men would do anything a beautiful women asked, it was there only down fall. I lifted my hand to the back of his neck and summoned my powers, my hand started to glow and a mist formed around my hand and our bodies.

"Bella what's happening?" he asked, his voice was shaking, my cheeks were wet from my silent tears, I couldn't, no I wouldn't hurt him.

I screamed, I felt a severe pain in my neck, the same spot were Zebor bit me and claimed me his. This pain was unbearable, my body was shutting down, I couldn't lose control, and if I did Zebor could control my every move.

"Please, please run away. I'm not safe" I crocked, all my strength was being drained, I couldn't move, the pain was too great.

"I won't, what's happening!" he yelled, his green eyes glowed with fear for me, but I needed him to go, if my body gives out I can't protect him from Zebor.

"Please, you have to go" I begged

"Nooooo" I screamed out in pain, darkness started to cover my wounded body, my heart started to beat faster and faster till I was sure it was going to break. I looked into his bottomless green eyes and silently pleaded.

"You don't understand, it's not safe for you, if you stay to long you're going to die!" I yelled, fear swept into his eyes, but instantly vanished. What is wrong with this man I just met him and he's risking his life for me.

"I will not leave you, I watched my sister and mother die in my hands, I'm not letting that happen to you" he said, I could see the pain he suffered in his eyes, they were so deep, so vast I felt as if I could see and feel everything he did.

"But I'm a monster, I'm not worthy of your kindness" I screamed, the pain became more excruciating with every breath I took. I looked into his eyes again and this time all I saw was perseverance, I felt myself start to drift, I had to do this fast.

"Fine if you won't leave I must warn you, I am a slave to a powerful monster who kills people every day for food. I was given powers that I longed for, all I had to do was help Zebor, but all Zebor uses me for is bait. I bring him people for food. You were my next prey, but I decided I was going to spare you. The glowing you saw was a sleeping potion, I wasn't going to hurt you I was simply just going to disappear without a trace. The only danger you face now is Zebor, he or it, I'm not really sure, will be coming to kill you and me. I need you to run, spare yourself. I will sacrifice my life for you to be safe, I've done enough evil in this world" I breathed, he needed to know before I died.

"Are you done yet" he asked, I gave him a questioning look and he laughed.

"Let's go" he moved his arms under my legs and back and picked me up as if I was a little girl.

"Let's go before the monster comes and eats us" he joked I tried to glare at him, but my body refused to listen to me. The pain started to die down, but I was too weak to even protest against him, my body went limp in his arms.

I felt something cold on my head; I slowly opened my eyes and was met with a vibrant pair of green eyes. They were so deep, so vast; I could feel myself getting lost in them. I felt myself being pushed down, but I wanted to get up. I struggled against his arms, but it was no use I was still too weak from Zebor's attack.

"You should rest" Edward said

"I can't I have to get out of here before it's too late" I yelled, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I stared at him, what else was I suppose to do, I was mesmerized by his every move, yet I just met him.

I leaned back down in the bed and pulled the blankets up. I was freezing. I looked around his dark apartment, I was in his bedroom. The walls were a dark blue color and the rug was white, I looked down at the bed I was in. The comforter was a gold color, I could almost see myself.

"Edward" I whispered, he didn't respond. I sat up and moved closer to him, he still hadn't responded. I crawled behind him and tapped him on the shoulder; he jumped and turned to me.

"Where's the bathroom" I said innocently, he shook his head and pointed down the hall. I nodded and walked down the hall. I opened the door and went to the mirror; I was shocked to say the least. I had dirt all over my face, my hands had blood on them and my forehead was cut. I needed a shower; I undressed myself and got into his shower. He wouldn't mind and even if he did it was too late to protest.

I washed myself and got out of the shower; I grasped the towel on the floor and wrapped it around me. I walked to the door and opened it a crack.

"Edward can I borrow clothes" I said in an overly sweet voice. He looked up and stared at me, I shook my head and moved back into the room.

What was I going to do, I'm in the apartment of a very attractive man, and I also have a dangerous monster after me. The worst part was Edward didn't believe a word I said, how am I going to protect him if he thinks I'm crazy. I paced back a forth across the bathroom floor, I can't hide or run. I have no choice. I jumped when Edward knocked on the door.

"Bella" I heard him say my name. I walked closer to the door and opened it. He gaped at me, but quickly recovered. I smirked and took the clothes out of his hands. I shut the door and looked at the clothes; he gave me a dark blue shirt and black basket ball shorts. I dropped my towel and slipped on his clothes. I took a rubber band out of my hair and tied the shirt in the back so if fit my curves. I let my hair cascade down my back, the ends curled and bounced as I walk.

I opened the door to the hallway when I heard Edward talking to someone. I silently shut the door and crept closer to him, but stayed hidden behind the wall.

"I don't know what to do man" he sighed

"I think she may be crazy, but then again she would think I'm crazy too" he said into the phone. Why would I think he was crazy and what was with the name calling. I moved closer and peeked around the corner. He was sitting on his bed with his back to me; his hand was running through his hair making it even messier. He was holding the phone to his ear and kept shaking his head as if he was saying no to someone.

"What should I do?" he asked

"No I'm not going to do that, she could get really hurt" my eyes widened, I put my hand to my mouth to hold back a gasp. He was going to hurt me. A million things ran through my mind, telling me to run or telling me to stay with him because he was the answer to my problems.

If I had given him to Zebor I would be dead right now, because I made him wait so long. I had to get out of this deal, the powers aren't worth it, but I already sacrificed everything. I shook my head and decided to make my entrance. I stepped out from my hiding spot and walked over to him. He hadn't noticed me yet.

"I'll bring her over then, bye" he said and hung up, he turned around and jumped in surprise when he saw me standing behind him.

"Oh… how long have you been standing there?" he asked, I smirked and sat on the bed.

"Don't worry I didn't hear your deep dark secrets" I joked; he looked worried, but quickly covered it up.

"Um… right I was just talking to my dad and he wants to meet you" he said, I gave him a questioning look and shook my head no. I just met this guy I'm not going to his house to meet his family, they could be killers and I'm their next victim. I looked down, that's actually what Edward would have been if I hadn't resisted Zebor. He would have been another cold, lifeless body sitting on the dirt floor of Zebor room.

"Bella?" he asked, I looked up and saw a worried look on his face. I smiled and stood up. I deserve to die anyway, might as well do it right.

"Let's go and meet your family" I smirked and followed him out the door. This should be interesting.

**A/N Okay I really want to know what you think of this story so PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters**

**A/N Hey guys so this is the second chapter I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE review**

Chapter Two

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, the thought of dying never crossed my mind until today. As we drove down the road to Edwards's house I had a vision. I was lying limp in someone's arms. The person's tears were dripping onto my pale face. My pulse started racing, was this my fate? What had I done? Images of my past flashed before me, right, I thought. I did deserve this; it is too late to turn back. Could I even turn back if I was given a second chance? Yes I would turn back. Life is a gift and it can be easily taken away.

I could feel Edward's gaze on my face, I couldn't will myself to look at him. Every time I look into his eyes I feel immense guilt. I closed my eyes and leaned against the window, I tried to ignore the image in my head. I didn't want to see it, but if it's the only way to keep people safe than I will accept my fate.

My life has caused so much sorrow in the world. My heart breaks every time I hear the screams and knowing it's my fault makes me want to die. I was too selfish to do it though, but now I see another path and I'm taking it. Edward cleared his throat, I looked up and he was staring at me with a puzzled expression.

"Um were here, do you want to stay in the car or are you going in?" he asked, I felt like an idiot. A blush started to creep onto my face. What is wrong with me, this man, a stranger, has actually gotten through some of my barriers.

"I think we should go in, in less _you_ want to stay" I said, he smiled a crooked smiled and opened his door. I did the same and stepped out of the car in one fluid movement. Even though I'm human I posses powers that most dream of acquiring. If they understood what it really meant they would never wish for such a curse as this.

As I followed him up the steps to the front door, I couldn't help but feel uneasiness, like something bad was in this house. This is the same feeling I have around Zebor. Just thinking about him made my spine crawl.

"I'm here" Edward said walking into the main room. My uneasiness began to grow.

A tall man with blonde hair had his arm around a smaller woman with brown hair, they smiled kindly at me. Next to them was a large man with brown hair, he looked like a body builder. His arm was draped around a blonde woman, she was glaring at me. The last couple was another tall blonde man and he was holding a pixie like girl in front of him. The pixie was squealing and jumping on the balls of her feet.

I noticed three things about this family. One, they all had strange honey colored eyes, except Edward, two, they all were pale white and last, they were all inhumanly beautiful. The first man cleared his throat and smiled at me.

"Hello I'm Carlisle" he said, I was stunned; his voice was amazing I've never heard anything like it. "This is my wife, Esme and our family. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I assume you already know Edward" he continued while pointing out each person. I could feel someone glaring at me, but I chose to ignore them. I smiled and shook his out stretched hand. I jumped in surprise when our hands came in contact. His skin was iced cold, it actually burned my hand. I raised my hand to my face and stared at it in awe, I knew I must look like an idiot, but this was weird.

I heard Carlisle shift uncomfortably in front of me, I looked up and saw everyone staring at me with worry in their eyes. Alice walked over to Carlisle and whispered in his ear, he nodded and turned back to me.

"Do you have a place to stay or would you like to stay at one of our houses?" he asked, I stared at him in shock, he just met me and he was offering me a place to stay, is everyone in this family insane? I don't want to say yes, but I can't go back, if I do Zebor will kill me.

"Um I would like that, thank you" I whispered, I know Zebor wants me dead. He will kill me just like the last person. My mind started to wander when I was suddenly pulled out by a squeal. My head shot up in Alice's direction, she was jumping up and down.

"Alice?" Jasper said. His voice was so low I was sure a normal human was capable of it.

"She's going to stay for a while" she whispered back clapping her hands.

"NO!" Rosalie yelled "I don't want a human to stay with us. Look at her, there is obviously something wrong with her" she said human as if she wasn't one herself. I narrowed my eyes at her and crossed my arms. Everyone turned to me and raised their eyebrows. I shrugged and shifted my eyes to the couch, might as well be comfortable, I thought as I moved towards it. The wind shifted in front of me and I was suddenly stopped by an out stretched hand. I looked up and was met with a glare from Rosalie.

"You're not welcome here" she sneered; I raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't scare me I have met a lot of scary things in my life. Whatever she was, she wouldn't intimidate me. I turned a saw seven pairs of eyes were watching my every move with… hunger in their eyes.

"Um are you guys okay?" I asked, Edward's head snapped up. He looked at the rest of his family as if they were going to attack me.

"Carlisle what were you saying about the house" Edward said, Carlisle instantly snapped out of his trance and looked at me with kindness, no with remorse. I smiled to show him I wasn't harmed. He looked at the rest of his family and turned back to me.

"Snap out of it, we don't want to break the treaty." he whispered, I was sure there was something weird about this family.

"Well, Bella right, anyway we would love it if you stayed at our house in forks" Carlisle said, but as soon as he said the word Forks my body froze, my head started to ache and my heart beat sped up.

Carlisle's eyes got wide, as if he knew my body was reacting to his words. Edward rushed to my side and put me on the couch. They all shared worried looks except Rosalie, she was smirking.

"Shh relax Bella, its okay" Edward soothed; I then realized I was saying forks repeatedly.

"Carlisle do something, she's having a breakdown" Alice shouted

"Yeah on OUR couch" Rosalie said, the bear-like man, Emmett walked up to her and tried to calm her. Jasper was clutching his head, pain was written across his face. Alice was looking at him with a worried expression. Esme gave me a sympathetic look, Carlisle was trying to get my body to stop moving and Edward was being Edward.

He had a weird Expression on his face; he was sitting on the end of the couch I'm on. I continued to clutch my head and shake in pain. The pain in my head was increasing; it was running through my body like an electric current.

Images of home flashed before my eyes, I felt the need to go back, an unnatural need. My vision started to blur, I looked up and saw Carlisle holding something. My world started spinning, my eyes started to drop. I tried to stay awake, but my body fought against me. The room got blurry I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I gave in, my eye lids dropped and I went to la-la-land.

_I walked through rows and rows of people. I felt myself being pulled in the opposite direction, I followed it. At the end of the pathway was a dark castle. I tried to stop walking, but my body wouldn't listen. I walked up the old creaky steps to the metal door. _

_I raised my hand to knock, but the door opened under my fist. I stepped through and walked past the door grand staircase. I walked to the basement door and walked down the creaky steps. I moved forward and stood in the middle of the room. _

_A grunt came from the shadows, my head shot up and my eyes searched in the direction the noise came from. I could see an outline of a figure, I stepped closer. The figure shot out of the darkness and held me by my neck. _

"_You disappoint me you foolish human" I know that voice, it's Zebor. This realization made my spine crawl. I gulped and squired in his grasp. _

"_Now it's time you get what you deserve" he leaned into my neck_, I let out a scream and sat up on the couch. I raised my hand to my face and tried to calm myself. I was gasping for breath; I put my hand on my neck.

The dream felt so real. I looked up to see everyone staring at me. They looked worried yet nervous, I felt like it was my entire fault, even though it is.

"Um right" I tried to stand, but my legs gave out on me. I braced myself for the fall, but it never came, instead I was in someone's arms, I looked up and Edward smiled down at me.

"I…I'm sorry" I stuttered as I struggled out of his grasp.

"No it's fine, so what was your dream about that caused so much pain?" he asked, a crooked smile appeared on his lips. I bit my lip and looked down at me hands; I looked up and saw everyone staring at me expectantly.

"Nothing… so um why did I fall sleep anyway?" I asked looking at Carlisle, I already knew what he did, I just don't understand why it worked. My blood should have repelled the sleeping medicine.

"I used a sleeping medicine I use on Emmett when he gets too excited about football and pretty much everything else" he said while shrugging his shoulders to show his innocence. I turned to Emmett and inspected him to see why Carlisle used such strong dosages. A big cheesy grin appeared on his face; he stood from his seat and did a circle in front of me.

I laughed and pushed him back into his seat. Rosalie's glare depended as I did this.

"So Bella will you be staying in our house?" Esme asked, I turned in my seat to face her.

"I think I will, thank you very much for the offer" I said sweetly, Edward stood up from his spot next to me and held out his hand.

"Then I shall take you there" he said, I smiled and took his hand. He led me out of the house and to his silver Volvo. I opened the door and got in, he got into his seat and started driving to my new home.

**A/N Yeah I know it's a really small chapter, but it's all I got for now. Hope you liked it and if you did please review and review even if you didn't. I want to hear what you think. **


End file.
